Nickname
by Dialirvi
Summary: Mikayuu, established relationship. It's around the time guren said to mika his new nickname. Repost from my ao3 account.


It was night.

The soldier dropped face first into the bed in one of the rooms of the eccentric mansion, groaning loudly while almost all his joints cracked loudly.

Another young man entered the room after him, dressed in a dirty white uniform and burned cape, he took off his garments and placed it on a nearer chair, dressed only on his button up shirt and pants, taking off his thigh high boots in the process.

"You ok over there?", the blond vampire asked after sighing.

The other man, rolled over just fine to take off his boots and dropping them next to the bed and resumed his face planting on the mattress.

"Yuu-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm FINE, damn! Stop nagging".

"Well, sorry for worrying about you, you inconsiderate fuck," said the vampire with an expression of tiredness on his face and sat down at the other bed in the room.

Said Yuu-chan grunted as he sat on the bed. He started to undress and tossed away his jacket and shirt, staying only on his pants, socks and white tank top. Then he sat cross-legged in the middle of the mattress, resting his elbows on his knees, covering his face with his hands and sighing deeply.

Mikaela watched him, annoyed. All of this training was stupid. Yuuichiro was stupid. He was stupid for letting this happen. Stupid humans, stupid Yuuichiro, stupid everyone.

"Still mad?", the voice of his childhood friend startled him, he lifted his gaze to meet the greenest warmth he even encountered, but this time that green was darker, almost dull.

"I'm just worried about you".

Mikaela waited for Yuuichiro to retort, as always, but he found silence. The green-eyed teen was rubbing his legs, rotating his shoulders and wincing in pain.

The blond stood up and went towards him.

"Yuu-chan, what's wrong?"

"It's just... since I started doing this training, Asuramaru haven't been healing me as fast as he is supposed to do", he groaned when his shoulder blade cracked, "I think he is mad at me because I'm trying to control the seraph".

"Didn't Shinoa tell you about the curse of your demon? You should use it".

"I don't need to. He will understand when I control this thing".

Mikaela sighed and sat down next to Yuuichiro.

"It's nothing", he heard Yuuichiro's voice crack a little.

Six days, it has been six days since he started this hell. Everything was that Guren's fault.

"Mii-chan..."

Mikaela almost snapped at the use of the nickname that Guren placed on him. He didn't like it at all. That motherfucker! How dare he! The only one who could address him by a nickname was Yuuichiro... Wait.

"What did you call me?"

"Mii-chan", he smiled softly, "It's cute. I never thought of it".

"Don't you dare. It's enough that fucking son of a bitch uses it when he wants to make me angry".

"But it's cute, anyways".

If vampires could growl...

"Hey", said Yuuichiro in an abnormal soft voice, "can I ask you a favor?"

Mikaela hummed in acknowledgment.

"Can you... hug me?"

"Are you ok?"

"Please".

Mikaela said nothing and shifted in the bed so he could face the teen and hug him softly. Yuuichiro was trembling, he could feel the soldier's muscles twitching painfully and surely, he was experiencing muscle cramps.

"Yuu-chan, you are trembling", he whispered worriedly, unsure if he should call Shinoa or the other kids.

"Please hold me", he said in a whisper, trying to cling to the vampire's black shirt.

Mikaela held him softly, caressing the boy's hair slowly. After a while Yuuichiro relaxed.

"It hurts. I wasn't used to pain for this long. Usually Asuramaru heals me in a few minutes or hours. I have been in pain for days".

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I need to talk to him! It's my problem. I don't need to add another one to the cluster fuck we are in", he nuzzled his face in Mikaela's shoulder, "I need to be stronger".

"You are an idiot", said the blond squeezing him carefully, "why do you always have to sacrifice yourself for the other's sake? Why you? You always carry that burden, Yuu-chan".

"I want to help you too, Mii-chan", Mikaela tensed again at the nickname.

"You are making fun of me".

He heard Yuuichiro giggle; it was music for his vampire ears. The soldier's heart rate slowed, his breathing too, and he felt hands circling around his waist, embracing him harder.

"Mish, then?"

Mikaela felt blood racing to his cold cheeks, warming them.

"Mimi?"

"W-what?"

"Everyone uses Mika or Mikaela, Guren uses Mii-chan. I want a special one for me".

"Why are you saying this so suddenly?"

"...I want to think about something nice because I feel I'm gonna faint", he clings to the black fabric weakly, "If I do it, please call the others, maybe Asuramaru wants to take control. He is yelling".

Mikaela squeezed him more, he leaned over the mattress, accommodating Yuuichiro softly against the soft sheets.

"Yuu-chan, you should quit".

"Never!"

Mikaela sighed, what he was supposed to do?!

He needed to be at his side, now more than ever. What a failure he was!

"Miky?"

"Uh?"

"Your new nickname".

"No".

"Mimish?"

"No".

"Mich?"

"No".

"Babe?"

"What?!", he felt himself blush uncontrollably.

Yuuichiro giggled and sighed, resting against the mattress with a grunt.

"Hug me", he made grabby hands motions.

Mikaela gulped and obeyed. He accommodated himself over the other boy.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, no. Your weight it's perfect for my muscles"

"Ok", Mikaela tensed, it was common that the other humans made fun of them about their closeness but in recent days Yuuichiro have been bolder with his words and actions.

Like if he was testing him or something.

They stayed in silence after that. Yuuichiro seemed content, but he told Mikaela he wanted to be on top and then demanded him to give him a massage. The blond obliged, curious.

As he pressed his fingertips all over the back of the black-haired boy, he felt him relax even more.

Mikaela felt one... two broken ribs as he passed his fingers on Yuuichiro's sides.

A few minor traumas on his back, he pressed slightly on the sore places, eliciting soft grunts and sighs from the other boy right over his ear and that made him feel butterflies in his rotten insides.

God fucking dammit Yuuichiro.

"You are hurt", he whispered and nuzzled him softly.

He didn't get a response from Yuuichiro.

Mikaela kept caressing him, all of his back, hips, arms, shoulders, feeling how the demon magic worked slowly re-attaching his broken bones, erasing the blood of the bruises, healing tissues and closing wounds. He almost could smell the acid scent of the demonic presence emanating from the soldier's body.

"I'm sorry".

Mikaela blinked. After a long time of not talking he thought Yuuichiro was asleep.

"Mmh?"

"I'm sorry... I think I'm using you".

"What?"

The soldier made a pause, taking a deep breath.

"Asuramaru... tells me I need to fulfill my desires so I can feed him lust and power so he won't take over my body and will deal with my wounds. I'm doing it because it's already stressful to deal with the seraph, now imagine a never ending war with that midget..."

"Shinoa?"

"Asuramaru. He is a midg-AH! MOTHERFUCKER, I FELT IT!", Mikaela winced with the sudden yell. Surely the demon was doing something to Yuuichiro's mind as revenge.

"How are you using me?"

Yuuichiro fell in silence, shifted a little and rested his face against Mikaela's neck.

"You fulfill my desires".

"Uh?!"

"I'm sorry", he mumbled after finally falling asleep.

Mikaela was distressed. Not offended, just confused. Which kind of deal Yuuichiro has made with his demon? Which desires?

Wait, that's why he was being boldest towards him?

In some percentage, his hopes deflated, he felt used in some way. In the other he was relieved that Yuuichiro was only being like that because the demon ordered him.

But in the end, it was Yuuichiro's feelings being used as fuel for the demon and seraph.

Mikaela caressed the black locks between his fingers.

Suddenly he felt drowsy. Vampires didn't need sleep, but he could black out for a few hours.

Just feeling the foreign warmth of his friend, the way his breath tickled his dead skin, how nice was the pressure over his body...

He blacked out.


End file.
